


It is Never Gray

by yunbins



Series: THE YUNBIN SONG [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band), yunbin - Fandom
Genre: A FLUFF, Little Sexy Time, M/M, Song Yunhyeong - Freeform, YUNBIN THRIVING AS ITS EXISTENCE, an angst, instagram story, jeju vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunbins/pseuds/yunbins
Summary: Maybe Yunhyeong and Hanbin love each other a little too much.





	It is Never Gray

**Author's Note:**

> I've been away for awhile, here's another yunbin fanfic for you all.

**_Intro_ **

 

At first, it was for aesthetic and his laziness to edit. Since the whole group decided to create their own Instagram accounts, everyone has been consistent on what to do or what picture to post, however, Hanbin was never one of them. Maybe he cared about his feed but only a little. Knowing nothing about Instagram and its aesthetic, Hanbin decided to search some how to’s in using Instagram. Then he stumbles on articles and accounts that use different filters and what not to make an Instagram feed, well he learned this one from researching too -  _ aesthetically pleasing _ . He figured that it makes the feed more coherent and neat. He was busy enough to mix and match filters or find the easiest photo editing apps so Hanbin just opted to use the black and white filter. That’s the safest one and he needs no effort to do it when he posts a photo.    
  
  
Fans seem to dig the black and white theme that he went for. While his boyfriend Yunhyeong seems to love all the colors available and made his feed as colorfully pleasing as it could be. Not that Hanbin hates Yunhyeong’s feed - he actually loves it. The more Yunhyeong posts photos the more heart comments he leaves.   
  
  
One night while casually scrolling on the discovery section of Instagram, Hanbin heard a knock on his door.   
  
  
“Hanbin-ah, open the door.” Yunhyeong’s loud voice pierce through the doors of Hanbin’s door.   
  
  
Not minding that he is wearing nothing but his boxers, he opened the door. There Hanbin saw his gorgeous boy with disheveled hair and a panicked pair of eyes.   
  
  
Worry run over Hanbin’s body.   
  
  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” Hanbin said as he slowly brings his left hand to Yunhyeong face to caress it.   
  
  
“Bin…” Yunhyeong said while he closes his eyes and feels the warm touch that his boyfriend gives.   
  
  
“Come in first. Let’s talk about this while sitting down.” Hanbin responded while ushering Yunhyeong to the sofa.   
  
  
“Now tell me what’s wrong?”    
  
  
“Bin, I think you should stop on commenting hearts on my Instagram posts,” Yunhyeong said faster than Hanbin’s heartbeat.   
  
  
Blinking his eyes with a lot of confusion in his mind, Hanbin is dumbfounded.   
  
  
“Excuse me? I should what, hyung?” He said louder than expected.   
  
  
“Stop on commenting on my Instagram posts,” Yunhyeong repeated.   
  
  
“Why should I do that exactly?” Hanbin said trying to emphasize the annoyance he feels.   
  
  
No one tells him what to do. Not even Yunhyeong.   
  
  
“People are starting to notice how you’re the first one to comment on my posts and your comments mostly have heart emoji,” Yunhyeong said in panicked knowing that Hanbin is pissed.   
  
  
A small laugh escaped from Hanbin’s mouth   
  
  
“Kim Hanbin, don’t laugh. I am serious. This is serious.” Yunhyeong said while slapping Hanbin’s arms who can’t stop laughing now.   
  
  
“Hyuuuung~ why are you so cute?” Hanbin said while he pinches Yunhyeong’s cheeks.   
  
  
“I don’t want to do that. You know that I don’t like to be told on what to do and what not to do.” Hanbin replied.   
  
  
“All the fans are assuming that we are together,” Yunhyeong said as he heaps a sigh.   
  
  
“Correction. Technically, they are not assuming. It is true, we are together. Fans just don’t know that it is true. We are together, Song Yunhyeong.” Hanbin said while he intertwined his fingers in the gaps on Yunhyeong’s hand.   
  
  
“We are but they don’t know that. We can’t attract rumors or any bad publicity now. Love Scenario helped us a lot and I don’t want to see you burning bridges again just to save the group from more hate.” Yunhyeong replied with a lot of worries.   
  
  
“I know where this is coming from. This isn’t about us but the group. You don’t have to worry about it. We will be fine. And I will still comment whatever I like.” He answered with a mischievous look.   
  
  
Yunhyeong sighed.   
  
  
“Are we okay now?” Hanbin asked while stroking Yunhyeong’s hair.   
  
  
Yunhyeong nodded.   
  
  
Yunhyeong stood up to leave and go to his room and get some sleep before they leave for their schedule tomorrow.   
  
  
“Just sleep here.” Hanbin nonchalantly said as he drags his boyfriend to bed.   
  
  
Before Yunhyeong could complain, he now finds himself in Hanbin’s bed being tucked by the owner himself.    
  
  
Hanbin is now staring at Yunhyeong. God, he is lucky to have Yunhyeong in bed and in his life as well. The urge to kissing Yunhyeong rushes on Hanbin’s mind. And he did, he exactly did what his mind tells him to do.    
  
  
Cherry. As always, Yunhyeong’s lips taste cherry. A few more seconds Yunhyeong finally responded to his kiss. Slow, like always. It is filled with love. As always, Hanbin could never get enough.   
  
  
“Are we done now?” Yunhyeong said after parting his lips away from Hanbin’s.   
  
  
“One more then we're done,” Hanbin said while showing his cheeky smile.   
  
  
Yunhyeong knew it will not be over but he opted to give Hanbin one more kiss. This time it is longer and maybe sweeter that gives Yunhyeong an irregular heartbeat. He loves this man so much.   
  
  
“I love you, babe,” Hanbin uttered while tucking himself beside Yunhyeong.   
  
  
“I love you too. Now let’s sleep, we have a long day tomorrow.” Yunhyeong said.   
  
  
“Hanbin, I said sleep. Not touch my dick.” Yunhyeong protested while keeping his eyes closed.    
  
  
Hanbin is teasing him.    
  
"Can't I have both, hyuuung?" Hanbin says cutely while still stroking the hardening bulge of his boyfriend.   
  
"Hanbin. Please. Stop." A stern voice came from an annoyed Yunhyeong.   
  
"Hyuuuung~!" Hanbin is starting to cutely please his favorite man for a sexy time.   
  
"No." Yunhyeong sternly answered. "Let's sleep peacefully. Please."   
  
Hanbin is confused as to why Yunhyeong been so hard to please these days. Asking for a kiss was easier than saying hi but now even if he tries to annoy him, it wouldn't get through.   
  
"Okay, Song Yunhyeong. WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Hanbin said in an annoyed voice now.   
  
"I just want to sleep. I am tired." Yunhyeong said while keeping his eyes closed. He doesn't want to open his eyes and look at Hanbin. He might cry and bawl his eyes out. He is physically tired and maybe emotionally too. He needs a break, he wants a break.   
  
"I said nothing."    
  
"If it is nothing then why can't you have sex with me?" Hanbin softly asked.   
  
"Hanbin, we have a schedule tomorrow. You know that I would get exhausted if we have sex tonight." Yunhyeong reasoned out while sitting up.    
  
"We are okay, right?" Hanbin asked.   
  
"Yes Hanbin, we are okay." Or Yunhyeong thought so. He answers as he reaches to the younger male to give him a hug.   
  
The hug was tight, tight enough to confuse and suffocate Hanbin. After hugging, Yunhyeong then put his palms to Hanbin's cheek and started on caressing it. His thumb touching Hanbin's lower lip, he loves this man so much. He loves Hanbin so much that it suffocates him. It gets harder each to be Kim Hanbin's lover - from living on his shadows and dating in secret - Yunhyeong didn't want his life to be a thin glass that anytime he would get pushed, he'll break. Two years in the relationship, Yunhyeong knows better. He is just Song Yunhyeong, a less popular member of iKON and he is the KIM fucking HANBIN that everyone adores and love. He is KIM HANBIN while he is just somebody.   
  
Yunhyeong then pulled in Hanbin's face so could kiss the younger. A short yet meaningful taste one after the other. Then it gets longer and better and sweeter. Hanbin returns the kisses passionately, and then it gets hotter that they both feel the heat rising up in the middle of spring.    
  
Hanbin moved his hands under Yunhyeong's shirt, admiring the sculpted body of the older despite his thin figure. Hanbin slowly fondled while tracing the lines of Yunhyeong's body. He can feel the heat. Yunhyeong doesn't have any plans of stopping the kiss as well.    
  
Confused and horny at the same time, that's what Hanbin feels. A while ago, Yunhyeong keeps on saying no but now it seemed that he'll finally get what he wants.    
  
Hanbin slowly undressed Yunhyeong, starting with his shirt. He paused the kiss for a bit trying to catch if he'll get stopped by the older. However, it didn't happen.   
  
Hanbin continued, touching and feeling Yunhyeong's body. Then moved his touches down to Yunhyeong's member - it hard. Harder than Hanbin imagined. He then stroked while waiting for the latter's permission and when he saw Yunhyeong nodding so he continued and inserted his hands to Yunhyeong's pajamas. Hanbin released Yunhyeong's manhood from his suffocating brief, stroking it slowly. Up and down he was feeling Yunhyeong's cock. Yunhyeong's soft moans are music to Hanbin's ears - he knows Yunhyeong spots. He knows exactly where to hit it.   
  
"Han-bin-ahh" Yunhyeong called. "Just go with it, stop torturing me." He continued.   
  
Hanbin obeys. Among every other request, this is the only request that he follows.   
  
Placing his mouth on Yunhyeong's member while tasting the oozing precum.   
  
"Damn, you keep saying no earlier but you are this wet," Hanbin said before continuing on sucking his boyfriend's dick.   
  
"Shut up and just eat me up will you." Yunhyeong's irritated voice jumped as Hanbin's mouth keeps on going up and down to massage his member. He feels the pleasure. Damn, there is nothing that Kim Hanbin is worst at - he thought.   
  
The night continued with their bodies feeling each other’s heat. Exchanging the sweats and cums that each of their body produces. Holes are being filled, moans are being cried out loud and kisses were flying everywhere. Touches and traces give enough to both of them. Sensitive enough to cry each other’s names out loud.    
  
Closing to its peak, Yunhyeong's eyes are now filled with tears while crying out Hanbin's name while the later continues to stroke his dick in and out. Hanbin can feel Yunhyeong's tears and his growing worry that he might be hurting the elder too much. His thoughts were interrupted when Yunhyeong shouted that he is coming. With the burst of release, Hanbin removes his member and cleans up the mess, then kisses Yunhyeong's tears away as he hears the older speak.   
  
"I love you so much, Kim Hanbin," Yunhyeong said with exhaustion present in his voice. As he tries to get up and find his clothes and put them on.   
  
"But I think, we need to break up. No. Let's break up." Yunhyeong said as he open and walk out of Hanbin's room.   
  


 

**_Pre-Chorus_ **

 

It has been a week since Yunhyeong dropped the bomb to Hanbin’s plate - break up with no absolute reason of why. After being horny and fucked up, Yunhyeong still has the audacity say break up on Hanbin’s face. It seemed like a joke, hell yeah it is a joke. However, it seems like the joke isn’t funny anymore since Yunhyeong’s been true to his words.

 

They are currently practicing and preparing for a follow-up comeback. They will release a new song after the success of Love Scenario. And he hasn’t had the right time to talk to his boyfriend turned ex after sex member. They still haven’t settled the situation. And Yunhyeong hasn’t spoken a word to him except when it is time for practice or recordings. Other than that, nothing meaningful happened.

 

Maybe he’ll make sure to corner Yunhyeong when they go to Jeju. They will have a lot of free time, so there will be no excuse of too busy to talk. Hanbin just has to deal with it. For now, yes he will endure.

 

Yunhyeong isn’t doing well either. He was the one who suggested the break but he is not taking it easy as well. He missed bickering with Hanbin. He missed taking care of him, he missed cooking food and he missed Hanbin. For the past 2 years besides Hanbin’s night escapade to his studio with his newfound funny friends, they are never apart for long. They made sure to check on each other, except when Hanbin is working on things. Even him can’t escape tiger Hanbin’s scary scolding - they’ve always kept it professional. Leaving their personal problems behind them and talked about it when they are done with work.

 

In a week they’ll be going to Jeju for a vacation and he can’t wait to clear off his mind. Yunhyeong planned well to tag along with Bobby since they seem to have the same interest. Going to extremes and enjoying the extremes as well. A free time after a long time, he can’t really wait. Yunhyeong doesn’t worry about Hanbin since Raesung is coming with them so his ex will probably be busy playing and taking good care of the younger boy or Hanbin will just spend their Jeju vacation sleeping. He doesn’t need to have post break up conversation with his ex, that would be awkward. Yunhyeong thought.

 

However, what Yunhyeong thought that would be an adventure filled vacation seems like will never happen. He is now stuck with Raesung and Hanbin. He can’t believe he fell for the trap.

 

Yunhyeong tried calling Bobby but to no avail, his same-aged friend seems to be an accomplice and doesn’t answer his phone. Even with Donghyuk who is with Bobby at the moment. Junhoe ain’t a good choice as well since he said he’ll be exploring the foods of Jeju and goes fishing. Chanwoo went to watch a baseball game and Jinhwan left to visit his mother. Now Yunhyeong is with Raesung who he can really get along with since he is Hanbin’s close friend and has worked with them since New Kids Begin era.

 

“Raesungie ~ can you leave me and hyung alone for a while?” Hanbin cutely asked Raesung.

 

Raesung just looked to both men with confusion as to what is happening. Maybe they are having bumps on their relationship so the young boy opted to leave the room.

 

“Alright. Just don’t fuck around. I’m still a minor you know.” Raesung said while giving a toothy smile.

 

Upon hearing this Yunhyeong choked on his water. Trying to build his composure and trying to hide that being left with Hanbin only is a pure disaster.

 

Raesung left the two confused and maybe smitten men behind. He thinks this is for the better, his Hanbin hyung has been annoying and extra scary when he gets pissed so Raesung figured Yunhyeong was involved. Also during the dinner with CEO, they weren’t talking unlike they used to.

 

After Raesung’s departure, Hanbin made sure to lock the door. They are the only ones left in the room. Then Raesung and Jaeho their manager is outside.

 

“Why are you locking the door?” Yunhyeong asked as he is confused on what Hanbin is doing.

 

“Why? Are you that afraid to be in the same room as me?” Hanbin asked not hinting Yunhyeong that he is badly hurt on how Yunhyeong sees him at the moment.

 

“That’s not what I meant. I --” Yunhyeong’s words were cut off because of Hanbin’s sudden interruption.

 

“You don’t love me anymore?” Hanbin asked, now putting his guard down and leaving the mask of being okay.

 

Yunhyeong couldn’t speak.

 

“Why are you breaking up with me?” Hanbin asked again.

 

Yunhyeong is still silent.

 

“What did I do wrong? Is this still about might get caught because of my heart emoji?” Hanbin persisted on asking. “Answer me, please. Babe.”

 

“Don’t call me that. We’re not together anymore.” Yunhyeong reminded as he tries to avoid the questions.

 

“I never agreed on breaking up with you, so, we are still together…” Hanbin paused. “Babe.” And end up slightly teasing Yunhyeong again.

 

“Hanbin. Just don’t make this any harder for me. Please.” Yunhyeong said in a soft voice.

 

“How did this issue suddenly my fault? You are the one breaking up with me for no fucking reason. Now you are saying that I make it hard for you. Never knew you are this selfish, Song Yunhyeong.” Hanbin spoke with a hint of annoyance in his tone

 

“That’s not it.” Now, Yunhyeong is getting annoyed too.

 

“You don’t understand.” He added.

 

“Then make me understand. Don’t let me feel like a fool, please.” Hanbin pleaded.

 

“I am dating you.” Yunhyeong started while letting out a big sigh. He is masking his true feelings right now. The urge of running away and crying is too strong. Anytime he will break.

 

“Yes, obviously you are dating me,” Hanbin answered with a sarcastic tone.

 

“Let me finish.” Now, Yunhyeong’s voice is starting to shake. It is getting obvious that he is too weak for this kind of conversation.

 

“I am not enough for you. You are Kim Hanbin, I am nothing.” And with the end of his sentence, he felt that his eyes warming up and tears instantly fall. This is the torn that keeps on digging Yunhyeong to the lowest.

 

With the words Yunhyeong uttered and the tears falling from his eyes, Hanbin finally understood that this isn’t about him - this is about Yunhyeong and his low self-esteem.

 

Hanbin wants to hug Yunhyeong but knowing that it was already difficult for Yunhyeong to admit his insecurities. He doesn’t want to push it any further.

 

“Of course, you are never enough,” Hanbin answered. “You are way beyond of being enough. No one can measure how you fill in every gaps and space that my fucked up  .” He continued.

 

Slowly, Hanbin was walking to where Yunhyeong was seated. He knelt down, leveling his eyes to Yunhyeong’s who kept his head down.

 

“Hey, look at me,” Hanbin said while holding the cheeks of Yunhyeong.

 

“Listen, Song Yunhyeong. Don’t ever think that you are not enough, because that’s entirely a false assumption. You are more than enough. You who keep tabs on me whenever I go to my studio late at night, you who cooks food for me every chance that you could, you who waits up for me until I finished my work, you who sacrificed too many things for me and you who makes me complete.” Hanbin reassured and explained to Yunhyeong.

 

“But you are B.I, leader of iKON, a genius producer and a talented artist. And I am just Song Yunhyeong.” Yunhyeong protested.

 

Hanbin knows that his hyung can be a little stubborn but he gives it today, he must’ve felt so small and insecure about everything.

 

“I am Kim Hanbin, your Kim Hanbin. And you are Song Yunhyeong, just my Song Yunhyeong.” Hanbin uttered.

 

“Hanbin. I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve this. You are far better off than having a secret relationship with me.” This is a never-ending confession of Yunhyeong to Hanbin of all the insecurities that he has.

 

Hanbin knows. He knows this will take awhile. He wanted to wrap Yunhyeong with all the love that he feels for me. God, if he can even give the world to Yunhyeong he would probably do it.

 

“Yeah, you don’t deserve me,” Hanbin said. “How could you deserve someone like me when you could have a much better man than me. Someone that would hold your arms freely without hesitation. Someone that could protect you from all the bad that this world could give. Someone who’ll be there to care and love you more than I could. Someone who deserves you, someone that is not me.” Hanbin finished while wiping the drying tears from Yunhyeong’s cheeks.

 

“Hanbin, that’s not true. You are perfect and you give me too much that I don’t even know if I deserve - that I don’t know how to return it. You’ve been the best and always will be.” Yunhyeong said while reaching out snaking his arms to Hanbin’s neck. 

 

“Then don’t break up with me. I know I don’t deserve you but could you at least put up with my annoying and undeserving ass?” Hanbin pleaded once again.

 

Yunhyeong looked at Hanbin’s eyes long enough for the later to go crazy that he might get a no from the older.

 

After a while, Yunhyeong spoke and only said, “okay.”

 

Upon hearing Yunhyeong’s okay, Hanbin breathe out a huge amount of sigh that he has been keeping while waiting for Yunhyeong’s answer.

 

“Oh my gosh! Song Yunhyeong, you’re gonna be my death.” Hanbin then stood while pulling Yunhyeong up as well.

 

“I love you, I love you so much. More than you know and more than I show. Don’t give up on me, hyung.” Hanbin said while hugging Yunhyeong tighter than usual.

 

They stayed hugging each other for a while when they heard a knock.

 

“Hyung, are you done now? It’s almost lunchtime, I am hungry.”

 

And that’s how they were reminded that they had company waiting.

 

Both looked at each other smiled. Knowing it will be a long while to keep this relationship stronger and better.

 

“We’re coming, Raesungie.” Hanbin replied before reaching out to plant a kiss on Yunhyeong’s lips.

 

It’s cherry. Always cherry. It means that it is really Song Yunhyeong’s lips that he is kissing - the cherry flavored lips that he is addicted to.

 

“Let’s go and explore Jeju, Love,” Hanbin said while holding Yunhyeong’s hand.

  
  



End file.
